Two People, The Same Destiny
by Moki Chi
Summary: Matt e Mello eram cumplices no seqüestro de Takada e os dois acabam tendo o mesmo final... A morte, mas nem mesmo nessa hora eles deixaram de pensar um no outro. /Yaoi MattxMello\ Fic Duas Pessoas. Mudei o Título ;P
1. Prólogo

Acho que não preciso dizer que Death Note não é meu não é? XP

A idéia pra fazer essa fic veio na minha cabeça quando eu passei as páginas do primeiro capítulo do ultimo mangá, o 12... É como se fosse outra versão do final do Matt e do Mello, mas sem fugir muito do original... Eu acho... oO

Bom... Espero que vocês gostes! n.n

* * *

Os dois estavam na sala, Mello sentado no sofá comendo sua barra de chocolate e Matt sentado no chão fumando seu cigarro. Eles estavam revisando pela ultima vez o plano para o seqüestro de Takada Kiyomi. O ruivo parecia entediado e o loiro percebeu isso, mas não parou de explicar.

Quando a explicação terminou, Matt não pode evitar fazer um comentário.

- Ufa... Ainda bem que acabou! Não agüentava mais revisar isso.

- Esse plano não pode dar errado. Eu não quero perder pro Near.

- Ta... Já sei.

Matt se levantou e sentou ao lado de Mello no sofá, seu cigarro já tinha acabado e a barra de chocolate do loiro já estava quase acabando. Soltou um longo suspiro que fez a atenção do rapaz ao seu lado se desviar do chocolate para ele.

- O que foi?

- Nada...

Mello ignorou e voltou a comer seu chocolate, pegou o pedaço que sobrou e colocou na boca, Matt, que estava olhando para ele, sorriu ao ver o pedaço do doce que tinha sobrado fora da boca do loiro. Aproximou-se colocando uma das mãos no rosto de Mello o fazendo virar para ele para, em seguida morder o chocolate roçando sua boca na do outro. Afastou-se ainda sorrindo e mastigando o doce. Os dois estavam se olhando e quando engoliram o chocolate Mello se aproximou iniciando um beijo, que aos poucos foi se intensificando.

Os dois foram para o quarto, Matt fechou a porta e voltaram a se beijar. Mello empurrou Matt para a cama o fazendo cair deitado e deitou em cima dele. Beijaram-se mais uma vez e quando pararam por falta de ar, ficaram se olhando. Não precisavam dizer nada para saber o que sentiam.

* * *

Esse é só o prólogo da fic... Sobre o final... Vocês podem pensar o que quiser do que rolou nesse quarto! XD

Como eu disse lá em cima, espero que vocês gostem e que eu receba reviews... Não custa nada fazer uma autora feliz, e motivar ela um pouquinho não é? n.n'


	2. Matt

Eu sei que demorei mto... mto meeesmo, mas foi pq eu não tinha recebido reviews suficiente pra me motivar... Ela já tava completa desde 11/06/2008... E tbm fiquei com preguiça de procurar por ela... Agora eu axei e já tenho 4 reviews. Quantidade aceitável ;P

* * *

Era noite em uma cidade do Japão. Um rapaz dirigia um carro tentando fugir de vários outros que o perseguiam, mas ele pensava em outra coisa, mais precisamente em um certo loiro que já deveria estar longe. Os dois eram cúmplices para tentar capturar Kira e, agora, eram cúmplices no seqüestro de Takada Kiyomi, a porta-voz de Kira. Sabiam que não seria fácil e que estariam correndo risco de vida. Matt deveria se preocupar com a sua situação, mas estava com uma sensação ruim em relação a Mello.

Continuava dirigindo em uma reta, com os outros carros logo atrás dele, até que em uma curva mais a frente, outros carros apareceram bloqueando a passagem e o cercando. Matt ficou impressionado com a quantidade de seguranças que cuidavam de Takada.

Iria tentar despistá-los mais uma vez com uma cortina de fumaça, mas foi surpreendido com as armas que os seguranças apontaram para ele, afinal, japoneses não usavam armamento pesado pelas ruas.

Se antes seu pensamento se dividia entre Mello e a situação em que estava, agora só conseguia pensar no outro rapaz no que tinha acontecido depois que eles revisaram o plano do seqüestro e que não queria morrer. Queria continuar vivo ao lado dele.

- _Mello... Droga! Eu não quero morrer!_

Tentou se tranqüilizar pensando que, como era cúmplice no seqüestro de Takada, os seguranças iriam querer muitas perguntas e não iriam atirar nele, mas nem pode terminar a frase, pois começaram a atirar e a ultima coisa que conseguiu pensar foi:

- _Mello... Eu te amo..._

Matt caiu no chão, morto, com o cigarro ainda na boca, a arma que usaria para fazer a cortina de fumaça ainda na mão e uma lágrima rolando por seu rosto.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... Sim... Eles são curtos mesmo. Ia perder o sentido se eu prolongasse demais as coisas ^^

Bjs e quero mais reviws! Se não eu realmente paro de atualizar... u.u


	3. Mello

Desculpem a super demora! É que eu tinha perdido o arquivo da fic e só consegui recuperar agora! Era pra eu já ter atualizado a mto tempo mas... ^^'

Espero que gostem do último capítulo! E mandem reviews! o/

* * *

Na mesma noite, o rapaz que ocupava os pensamentos de Matt, dirigia uma moto e levava uma mulher com ele. Enquanto dirigia, sentiu um aperto no coração e imediatamente pensou em Matt. Estava com um mau pressentimento, mas não costumava ligar para essas coisas e preferiu ignorar, mas não evitou falar em pensamento o nome do outro.

Continuou dirigindo até um caminhão, onde entrou com a moto e deixou Takada. Mandou-a tirar as roupas que ela usava para impedir que ficasse com algum transmissor para avisar seus seguranças onde estava, mas aceitou a condição de ela só tirar a lingerie quando estivesse enrolada no cobertor, afinal, ela iria deixar a bolsa, o celular e tudo que tinhas nos bolsos, na caixa que ele deu.

Mello trocou de roupa e colocou a caixa com os pertences de Takada em outro caminhão. Trocou de roupa novamente e foi dirigir a levando para uma igreja abandonada em Nagano.

No caminho ele viu por uma televisão o motivo por ter sentido aquele aperto no coração e aquele mau pressentimento. Matt estava morto. Não podia acreditar. Não queria que ele morresse. Sentiu-se culpado por tê-lo envolvido nisso.

_- Me perdoe..._

Sentiu seus olhos arderem e sua visão ficou embaçada. Passou uma das mãos nos olhos para afastar as lágrimas, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Matt, principalmente no ocorrido depois de revisar o plano do seqüestro de Takada. Quando chegaram, Mello voltou a sentir seus olhos arderem e sua visão embaçar mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não impediu que uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto.

Voltou a sentir um aperto no coração, mas dessa vez não era por causa da morte de Matt. Seus olhos se arregalaram e a ultima coisa que conseguiu pensar foi.

- _Matt... Eu te... Amo..._

Mello caiu, com a cabeça apoiada no volante e os olhos ainda arregalados, morto e com mais uma lágrima escapando de seus olhos.


End file.
